


Комната 97

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #курение, #найдиихвсех, Cliche, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Rusreal, Saint Petersburg, Saratov challenge, Urban Legends, communal apartment, trilobites, уровень логики: сериалы на ТНТ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Бывший участковый, а ныне таксист ищет небанальную городскую легенду.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Комната 97

**Author's Note:**

> Моему отцу посвящается))

Вечер опускался над Невой, и отставной участковый милиционер, а ныне таксист Петр Васильев, ждал пассажира, покуривая верную сигарету и глядя в темнеющее небо. Со стороны залива уже наползли подсвеченные заходящим солнцем облака, а по другую сторону от Володарского моста все еще виднелась чистая синева.

Пассажир запаздывал, и Петр посмотрел на часы. Еще две минуты он может ждать, а потом возьмет другой заказ. Жесткий ритм жизни редко позволял вот так просто курить и любоваться городом, в который приехал… господи, как вспомнишь, уже почти пятнадцать лет назад, восторженным юнцом с горящими глазами. Много воды с тех пор утекло и превратилось в Неву: брак, развод, дочь осталась с Люсей и уехала в Петрозаводск, откуда приезжает только на каникулы, увольнение с работы, подобранная помойная кошка Машка, приблудный хомячок Артур, смерть Борьки от передоза, кто ж знал, что он настолько увлекся поэзией Серебряного Века, что решил подсесть на наркотики…

Телефон тренькнул, и Петр отвлекся от воспоминаний, чтобы ответить на звонок. Очередной неизвестный номер. Хочется надеяться, что это блудный пассажир, а не предложение пройти бесплатное медицинское обследование всего организма с последующим вымогательством денег.

— Алло! Алло! Такси? — спросил запыхавшийся мужской голос в трубке. — Я заказывал!

— Алло, — ответил Петр, размышляя, затушить ли сигарету. — Да, белая Хонда, жду напротив набережной!

— Ох, хорошо. Я скоро буду! Извините за задержку, чертовы обстоятельства!

— Не стоит беспокойства, — сказал Петр и нажал на кнопку. Не стоит беспокойства, счетчик времени включен, и простой оплачивается пассажиром.

Вскоре из парадной показался крупного сложения мужчина в распахнутом пальто, под которым виднелись рубашка и сбившийся на сторону галстук. Он помахал рукой и ускорил шаг, пока, запыхавшийся и, кажется, даже немного взмокший, не сел на пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем.

— Спасибо, что подождали, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

— Апраксин двор*? — поинтересовался Петр, привычно включая навигатор.

— Да. На Фруктовую линию, пожалуйста.

Петр кивнул и завел мотор, проверив, что пассажир пристегнулся. Ездить на Апрашку по вечерам он не любил, тем более, что в такое время рынок уже закрыт. Ходили слухи, что там творятся странные и мистические дела, но Петр точно знал, что никакой мистикой и не пахнет: обычная бытовуха, ограбления, одно подпольное казино, два борделя. В общем, ничего выдающегося.

Мотор тихо гудел, радио наигрывало древнюю попсу, и Петр чувствовал себя на редкость умиротворенным.

— Вы молчаливы, — заметил пассажир, успевший поправить галстук.

— Не все любят разговаривать, — философски ответил Петр.

— И даже не расскажете, что вы таксуете для души и как разворовали страну? — с еще большим интересом прищурился пассажир. Петр посмотрел на него и слегка поджал губы.

— Нет. От хорошей жизни не идут в такси, мне просто нужно накопить на первый взнос хотя бы на комнату в коммуналке.

— О, коммуналки, — пассажир прищурился и откинулся в кресле, потянувшись открыть окно. — Вы позволите?

— Да, конечно.

— Коммуналки… Они не так просты, как кажутся. Выбирайте осторожно. Вот, возьмите. Это моя дочь, она подрабатывает риелтором. Обращайтесь, — он протянул простенькую белую визитку, на которой было отпечатано имя: Елена. И телефон.

Они проехали через перекресток и выехали на Литейный проспект. Замелькали витрины, по улице шли деловитые туристы и не менее деловитые местные, каждый по своим делам.

— Вы знаете… — после паузы снова заговорил пассажир, рассеянно глядя в окно на витрины. — Мне часто кажется, что все это просто декорация, за которой прячется… нечто.

Петр пожал плечами.

— Я знаю много историй, которые вместо мистики оказывались серийными убийствами или хулиганскими выходками. Если что-то и скрывается, то только это.

— Да, наверное.

Они свернули с проспекта и поехали узкими старыми улицами. Пассажир молчал, радио тихо играло, вечер догорал. Петр подумал, что это последний рейс на сегодня, ему пора домой. Он высадил пассажира в указанном месте и просмотрел заявки. Ничего интересного. Придется ехать домой порожняком, что ж. Заодно заедет перекусить и заправиться.

***

Домой. Петр зашел в маленькую съемную квартирку и, не включая света и не разуваясь, сразу же пошел к клетке, где сидел хомяк. Кошка сидела на ней же и смотрела фосфоресцирующими глазами.

— Ну что, звери, — начал Петр, погладив кошку и почесав пальцем хомяка, — голодные? Ничего, сейчас я вас покормлю.

Включенный все же свет озарил обои в цветочек, старую советскую стенку, разложенный диван со смятым одеялом на нем, валяющийся носок. За окном несколько крупных капель стукнулись о подоконник, зашелестел дождь, и Петр приоткрыл окно, чтобы проветрить. Насыпав корм и сменив опилки, он закурил и только потом вспомнил, что надо бы разуться. Да и подмести стоило. Сколько раз хотел купить нормальный пылесос!

Может, пригласить кого-нибудь или самому выбраться? Дождь Петр любил даже такой, холодный и скорее моросящий, никакого намека на ливень. Потом посмотрел на телефон. Надо же Наташке позвонить, она ему писала днем в вайбер, но он был за рулем.

Наташка… пятнадцать лет, совсем выросла, уже выбирает, куда будет поступать. Они договорились, что часть алиментов Петр переводит на ее счет, чтобы она могла снять себе комнату, когда приедет учиться, а еще лучше, если он успеет купить комнату хотя бы в коммуналке, чтобы Наташка всегда была под присмотром, но жила самостоятельно.

Он нажал на иконку и поднес телефон к уху, глядя на рыжие фонари.

— Привет! — звонкий девичий голос сменил гудки, и Петр улыбнулся. Наташка, сова эдакая, не собирается еще спать.

— Привет. Как ты там?

На душе стало немного теплее. Петр сел в кресло и погладил тут же вскочившую ему на колени кошку.

— У меня все хорошо, — затараторила Наташка. — Мама ругается, что я тебя днем дергаю, но это же просто сообщение.

— Она еще и на свидание собралась, — громко «сдала» дочь Люся, и Петр пожалел, что при нем нет табельного оружия. Не для бывшей жены, они разошлись уже несколько лет назад, почти по-хорошему, и горечь давно схлынула, а для предполагаемого парня. Чтобы он знал, что ему не стоит рассчитывать на легкую поживу, и у Наташки есть защитник!

— Кто он? — стараясь не повышать голос, отрывисто спросил Петр.

— Мама! Папа! Да хватит вам! Он хороший!

— Наталья, — сурово начал Петр.- Ты должна быть осторожна. Не ходить с ним ночью и в безлюдных местах, не звать его, пока дома никого нет, не…

— Папа!

— Не верить ему на слово, что он взял презервативы! — неумолимо закончил Петр, уже представив себе, как неизвестный хахаль его дочери охмуряет ее, грабит дом и сбегает, а она остается беременная в пустой квартире.

— Папа-а-а….

— А если он попытается на тебя давить, сразу звони мне. У меня есть связи в Петрозаводске!

— Папа, ты закончил, — елейным голосом спросила Наташка. Дуреха, она думает, что все само собой будет хорошо, но ее влюбленность, Петр в этом был уверен, всего лишь плод гормональной бури. — Может, поможешь мне с докладом на тему городских легенд?

Петр почуял некий подвох в этом переходе. Она думает, он сказочник? Он просто вспомнил множество историй, где женщина потом остается беременной и босой, да еще и избитой, и все потому, что связалась с каким-то проходимцем и осталась без защиты!

— Дочь моя, имеешь ли ты в виду саратовские легенды? Про Питер у вас там расскажут все, кому не лень!

— Фу, Саратов… глушь! Что там вообще может быть? И вообще, задано было про родной город, а я родилась уже в Питере.

— Как же, а особняк Яхимова? А бункер на Соколовой горе с винным погребом? А…

— Папа, ну разве это выделяется? Я уже весь интернет проштудировала, ничего интересного. Надо что-то небанальное, понимаешь?

— Можно подумать, питерские легенды не описаны в интернете.

— Описаны. Поэтому я подумала, может быть, ты знаешь что-нибудь такое… такое, интересное! Чтобы никто больше не знал!

— Я тоже не знаю, — мрачно буркнул Петр, припоминая все известные ему легенды. В основном они были про грабежи, убийства и бытовуху, это не то, что нужно для доклада пятнадцатилетней девочки. Но его посетила идея. — Когда тебе сдавать?

— Шестнадцатого.

— Через неделю… я попробую, но ничего не обещаю!

— Спасибо, папа, я тебя обожаю!

— А на каникулы приедешь?

— Конечно! Только у меня экзамены.

— Вот после экзаменов.

— Хорошо! Пока, папа!

— Пока, дочь…

Петр отложил смартфон и почесал за ухом кошку. Идея была дурацкая, но чем черт не шутит, вдруг встреча с верящим в декорации мужиком была неслучайной?

— Ну что, Машка, попытаем счастья? В конце концов, не убьет же она меня по телефону, правильно?

Кошка муркнула и потерлась пушистой скулой. Петр вытащил ее из-под собственной машины тощим полосатым скелетиком, вылечил, откормил, и теперь она платила ему лаской и миролюбивым характером. Единственным ее грехом была гастрономическая страсть к хомяку Артуру. К счастью, Артура в его жизни не волновало ничего, кроме еды и колеса, поэтому он не обращал на нее никакого внимания.

На кухне тренькнула микроволновка, и Петр встал, переложив кошку горжетом на шею. Пора перекусить, пока не остыло. Он достал, обжигаясь, горшочек с вчерашним печеным мясом, накрытым хрустящим кусочком слоеного теста, отогнал кошку, поставил горшочек на тарелку, чтобы он не проплавил пластиковую скатерть, снова шикнул на кошку, с наслаждением оторвал первый кусочек от крышки и понял, что кошку придется ссаживать: так есть невозможно. Теперь Машка сидела на полу, подвернув хвост, и жалобно мяукала, но по крайней мере не пыталась что-то стянуть когтистой лапой.

— У тебя есть свой корм, — проворчал Петр, оставаясь стойким к мольбам. — Тебе вредно.

Кошка мяукнула. Петр был непоколебим. Никаких подачек со стола! Дождь стих, на улице послышались голоса первых пьянчуг: напротив дома был маленький магазин, где торговали пивом после полуночи, и туда по ночам нескончаемой вереницей стекались алкаши микрорайона. Одно время Петр ругался, потом смирился и теперь только иногда выглядывал, чтобы пресечь пьяные песни.

Доев, он посмотрел на телефон, потом пошел за визиткой. Елена…

Она взяла трубку почти сразу, и Петр вздрогнул, проверив, не набрал ли он по ошибке снова Наташку: такой же звонкий девичий голос и слегка напористая речь.

— Алло!

— Здравствуйте. Елена? Мне дал визитку ваш отец…

— Да-да, слушаю вас!

— Меня интересует комнаты на продажу в коммунальных квартирах, желательно центр города, близость к учебным заведениям.

— Хммм… понимаю, под сдачу? Возможно, вам больше подойдут квартиры-студии, они не менее ликвидны?

— Может быть, конечно, да…

— Апартаменты не предлагаю, хоть у меня есть несколько отличных вариантов. Давайте так, я вам скину несколько вариантов, и мы договоримся о просмотре и встрече? Вас интересует первичный рынок или… ах да, конечно.

— Да-да, хорошо, — прервал ее Петр. — Я посмотрю варианты.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо за звонок, ждите! До свидания!

— До свидания…

Петр посмотрел на кошку и поставил пустой горшочек в посудомойку. Завтра надо будет включить, посуды набралось достаточно.

— Ну что, Машка, обманываем наивную девушку, назначаем ей рабочее свидание, чтобы узнать легенды? Вот так и возникают истории про мужиков-козлов. Пошли поиграем!

Вечерние игры с указкой и бантиком были обязательным ритуалом, без которого кошка отказывалась спать. А ее спокойный сон — это спокойный сон всех обитателей дома.

***

— Теперь поедем в центр? — предложила светловолосая красавица с небесно-голубыми глазами и аккуратно подкрашенными губами. Если бы это предложение исходило не от риелтора, то Петр покрылся бы испариной, хоть никогда не считал себя стеснительным. Просто… она была совсем другого круга, и Петру казалось странным, что она работает риелтором.

Елена носила то, что называется дорогой простотой, и Петр, привыкший на глаз оценивать благосостояние пассажиров, сразу понял, что эти синие джинсы и на вид простую футболку она покупала не в ближайшем секонд-хенде и не на той же Апрашке. Она была очень похожа на отца лицом и даже манерами, но голос был совсем как у Наташки. Или об этом говорила тоска по дочери…

— Да, пожалуйста. Елена… у меня есть к вам просьба, — обратился Петр, сев в машину — непривычно на пассажирское сиденье.

— Вы хотите внести коррективы в заявку? — она проверила, что пассажир пристегнут, и плавно вывела машину в поток.

— Вроде того. Вы не могли бы… рассказать, а лучше показать какие-нибудь таинственные квартиры?

Петр понимал, что это не самая банальная просьба, и Елена может отказать. Но он не ожидал такой ярости в голубых глазах, буквально впечатывающих в спинку кресла.

— Если мой отец, Петр Дмитриевич, рассказал вам о своем видении мира, то это не значит, что я его разделяю! Невыносимая чушь, думать, что жизнь полна мистики и всего, чем он увлекается. Лучше бы он жил с семьей, а не раздавал мои телефоны всем своим друзьям. Вы ради этого ко мне обратились?

— Не совсем, — после паузы заговорил Петр, по опыту зная, как это плохо, когда водитель нервничает. — Я действительно имею в планах покупку, иначе не рискнул бы отнимать ваше время! Но и интерес тоже есть, но если вас он обижает, то я не буду возвращаться к этой теме.

— Вы писатель? — немного успокоившись, спросила она, сбавив скорость. Выглянувшее солнце золотило волосы и салон, играло бликами на посиневшей в тон небесам Неве. Петр покачал головой.

— Нет… меня просила об этом моя дочь.

— Спросить меня о странных квартирах? — фыркнула Елена, выворачивая руль, чтобы спуститься на набережную.

— Просто узнать какие-нибудь небанальные легенды, — быстро заговорил Петр, чтобы не дать себя прервать. — И я подумал, почему бы и нет, если я могу попробовать решить сразу две проблемы? Конечно, я не настаиваю ни на чем, и, повторю, готов закрыть тему совсем. Просто…

— Что? — быстро спросила она, бросив на Петра короткий взгляд, и ему пришлось закончить:

— Просто ваш голос один в один голос моей дочери.

— Вот как… — Елена побарабанила пальцами по рулевому колесу. — Сколько ей лет? Когда она родилась?

В ее интонациях Петр услышал напряженное ожидание. Для чего ей эта информация? Вряд ли Елена сможет ею воспользоваться во вред. Может, она гороскопы составляет. Он назвал дату.

Кивнув, Елена притормозила на светофоре и на секунду приникла лбом к сложенным на руле рукам. Петр не мог бы поручиться, но, кажется, она молилась. Или кого-то благодарила. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на Петра и медленно кивнула:

— Я вас отвезу.

Они поехали дальше, и теперь солнце светило справа. Петр молчал, чтобы не разозлить странную женщину. Он не понимал, что происходит, но и спрашивать опасался. Может, она ведьма какая-нибудь, вот и злится? Но тогда непонятно, причем тут его дочь и не рискует ли он ее жизнью. Нет-нет-нет, это чушь, не надо забивать себе голову лишними мыслями.

Свернув с набережной, они попутали среди дворов-колодцев, пока не оказались в объятиях сильно изогнутого обшарпанного шестиэтажного здания, где только верхние окна ловили на себя отблески радостного солнца. В крохотном палисаднике возле кованых перил крыльца нежилась светло-рыжая кошка, рядом с ней двумя пушистыми клубками играли котята. Она посмотрела на гостей оранжевыми глазами и мяукнула, показывая острые клыки. Котята, бросив игры, подбежали к ней, одинаково настороженно глядя на машину. Перила заканчивались у коричневой двери, над которой висела вывеска: «Нотариус». Петр только хмыкнул: по таким дворам только к нотариусу и ходить. Скорее всего там подпольный ломбард или что-то подобное.

Елена уверенно пошла к одной из кирпично-коричневых металлических дверей без номера и потянула на себя. Старая дверь негодующе заскрипела, из темной парадной сильно пахнуло кошками и сыростью, прошмыгнула маленькая черная крыса. Петр подумал, что жить в домах старого фонда могут или очень богатые, или, наоборот, очень бедные люди. У первых есть средства на капитальный ремонт, у вторых нет выбора.

Они пошли наверх по широкой мраморной лестнице, на которой были отчетливо видны следы грязных сапог. На этажах было всего по одной двери с россыпью звонков рядом. Петр смотрел на высокие тяжелые створки, с которых хлопьями свисала краска, и думал, что здесь он комнату не будет покупать в любом случае.

На четвертом этаже Елена нажала на кнопку звонка, и сердитая трель была слышна даже через двери. Спустя полминуты за дверью зашаркали, женский голос спросил:

— Кто?

— Риелтор Елена, по поводу девяносто шестой комнаты. Привела покупателя на просмотр.

— А…

Заскрежетала цепочка, и дверь тяжело открылась. За дверью стояла невысокая очень полная женщина в ярко-зеленом халате в мелкий цветочек, короткими светлыми волосами, где уже проглядывала седина, и круглым неприветливым лицом.

— Заходите. Разувайтесь здесь, не хватало еще грязи! — она передернула плечами и пристально проследила, чтобы гости надели разношенные тапки, которые даже Петру были велики на три размера. О том, когда их в последний раз стирали и кто их носил, Петр старался не думать.

— Анна Анатольевна, — обратилась к ней Елена, глядя бесстрашно и прямо в глаза. — Дайте нам ключи.

— А он надежный человек? — тетка, не стесняясь, ткнула пальцем в Петра, и тот почувствовал себя неловко. Он знал этот типаж тиранши, с которыми проще не спорить. Обычно они были счастливо замужем за тихими алкоголиками, били детей, особенно дочерей, и умирали в глубоко старости, превратившись в на редкость неприятных старух.

— Надежный, — твердо ответила Елена, продолжая требовательно смотреть прямо в светлые прищуренные глаза. Наверняка она злила тетку одним своим ухоженным видом, но держалась стойко, и Анна Анатольевна сдалась, с ворчанием и немного вперевалку уходя в свою комнату и возвращаясь со связкой ключей. Она хотела было отцепить один, но Елена выхватил связку и мило улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, Анна Анатольевна. Мы ненадолго!

Она изящно повернулась и пошла вперед, грациозно шагая даже в огромных тапках. Петр пошел следом, твердо решив, что угостит ее чашкой кофе вечером. Елена наверняка намного богаче его, но пусть знает, что он очень ценит ее самоотверженность.

Анна Анатольевна еще поворчала вслед, что продавать что-то мужчинам нельзя, они обязательно разведут тут тараканник. Последнее слово она просмаковала и даже повторила. Разведут тараканник. Петр посмотрел на Елену, и там мрачно улыбнулась, прижав палец к губам.

В тех коммуналках, которые уже осматривал Петр, было по восемь комнат, иногда меньше. Здесь их было двадцать шесть, соединенных коридором со скрипучим деревянным полом. Петр мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как шебуршат крысы в стенах и перекрытиях, и был готов увидеть их даже свисающими с потолка.

К чему он не был готов, так это к деловито бегущему им навстречу насекомому размером с ладонь. Насекомое было не похоже на таракана, скорее на широкую пластинчатую многоножку. Насекомое пробежало мимо и протиснулось в щель под одной из дверей. Петр поискал глазами номер.

— Девяносто седьмая, сюда нас бы не пустили, поэтому я соврала, что мы в соседнюю, — сказала Елена, подбирая ключ. — А это трилобит.

— Что?!

— Тише! Вы же просили настоящую легенду? Вот она. В этой квартире живет колония трилобитов. Да вот, смотрите.

Дверь, наконец, открылась, и Петр шагнул внутрь, нашаривая выключатель. Пощелкал, но свет так и не включился, зато шебуршание усилилось. В комнате пахло плесенью и ветхими вещами, и еще чем-то совершенно незнакомым. Петр подрагивающими руками включил фонарик на телефоне, чтобы посмотреть поближе. Про трилобитов он знал, что это какая-то очень древняя и, разумеется, давным-давно вымершая форма жизни, не более того.

Неяркий узкий луч выхватил хитиновые спины, многочисленные лапки, поблескивающую металлическую цепочку с маленьким кулоном, старое развалившееся кресло и человеческие кости под ним. Что-то коснулось ноги, и Петр выскочил, буквально едва не теряя тапки. Он ко многому привык, он видел ранения, видел мертвецов, но не такое!

Елена торопливо закрыла дверь и отперла соседнюю, в которую буквально за грудки затащила Петра. Тот посмотрел на нее и сглотнул, жалея, что у него нет галстука, чтобы его поправить.

— Давно они там?

— Да кто их знает… Вот, посмотрите, вид из окна на улицу, но это же не хуже, чем во двор, верно? И никаких тараканов, — деловым голосом заговорила она, и Петр подошел к окну, разглядывая узкую улочку. Похоже, Елена опасалась слежки.

— Вид как вид… А как соседи?

— Соседи? Вполне милые люди, вы же видели, — небрежно пожала плечами Елена. — Ну как, оставляем этот вариант?

— Давайте… но я еще подумаю, — сделал вывод Петр и вышел, принципиально не обращая внимания на деловито моющую пол в коридоре Анну Анатольевну. — Спасибо, посмотрим еще вариант на Петроградской?

— Хорошо, как скажете, Василий, — легко согласилась Елена, но в голосе чувствовалась усталость. Они вышли к общей двери и переобулись, громко попрощались с высунувшейся Анной Анатольевной и вернули ей ключи.

На улице Петр нервно закурил и посмотрел на вывеску «Нотариус». Нет, он не должен искать глубинные смыслы там, где их нет и быть не может!

— Елена… вы позволите угостить вас чашкой кофе? — спросил он, когда они уже сели в машину. — Не думайте, я просто хотел вас поблагодарить за легенду!

Она побарабанила пальцами по рулю и улыбнулась, слегка тряхнув головой:

— Что ж, почему бы и нет. Вечер у меня свободен.

***

Ветер с залива принес совсем не майский холод, и Петр выбрал грузинский ресторан без летней веранды. Уютно, сытно, по-семейному. Заказал большой пирог на двоих, кофе. Елена еще взяла себе сок и теперь пила его мелкими глотками, слушая его выводы.

— Я понимаю, что это все глупые подозрения, но мне кажется, что все не так просто, — неуверенно говорил Петр, отламывая себе кусок за куском. — Колония не смогла бы жить там самостоятельно, если они даже и разумны, в чем я лично сомневаюсь. Меня насторожило украшение. Конечно, может быть, украшение принадлежало прежней хозяйке или хозяину комнаты, которого они, похоже, съели. Но почему никто ничего не заподозрил? Как вообще может жить незамеченная никем, даже соседями, колония?

— Там жил одинокий старик, — после паузы, тихо заговорила Елена, поставив стакан с остатками сока на стол и сцепив ухоженные пальцы. — Насколько я знаю, он был каким-то коллекционером, но, может быть, просто хордером. Пенсия до сих пор приходит на карточку, оттуда идут платежи по счетам. Никто бы ничего не заметил, если бы не нулевые счета за электричество.

— Они льют воду, но не жгут свет? — уточнил Петр, ощущая себя агентом Малдером. Нет, скорее Даной Скалли, столкнувшейся нос к носу с чем-то непонятным, но все еще протестующей против очевидности.

— Да. Пьют, наверное. Но они слепые, так что свет им не нужен. Отец думает, что они каким-то образом используют память съеденного человека.

— Или к ним кто-то приходит, у кого есть ключи, и поит их. И, может быть, дрессирует.

— Вы имеете в виду… — Елена запнулась и нахмурилось. Отпила из стакана, посмотрела на показавшееся дно и взяла чашку с кофе.

— Она знает про них, не может не знать. И у нее есть ключи. А рядом контора нотариуса, который не обязательно работает нотариусом. Поверьте, Елена, я уже встречал такие схемы, но обычно вместо животных были дети.

— Ваша теория не менее странная, чем теории моего отца.

— Елена, не ходите туда больше, прошу вас. Это опасно! Вас просто не найдут.

— Петр, это очень мило с вашей стороны, так заботиться, но поверьте, я сама могу определить, куда мне ходить.

Они столкнулись взглядами, и Петр не отвел глаза. Не надо. Не стоит рисковать, хватит одного трупа!

— Елена… зачем вы работаете риелтором? Вы явно не нуждаетесь, а это неблагодарная работа.

Она пожала плечами и опустила кусочек сахара в чашку. Размешала.

— Вы правы. Я работаю для души, мне нужно учиться общаться с людьми. После гибели сестры я замкнулась и общалась только с родителями. Меня перевели на домашнее обучение, водили к специалистам. Я смогла закончить заочно институт и работала в архивах. Со временем мне стало легче, но я перестала… перестала уметь разговаривать с людьми лицом к лицу без панических атак. В качестве завершения мой психотерапевт посоветовал мне выбрать профессию со свободным графиком и обилием общения с людьми, и я выбрала риелтора. Вы знаете, подбирать недвижимость гораздо проще, чем датировать окаменелости.

Она рассмеялась, и Петр улыбнулся вслед. Никакой тайны.

— У вас отлично получается, — признал он. Елена очень ловко обдурила тетку и отлично держалась все время, не скажешь, что чего-то боится. А еще он понял, почему она так наивна — наверняка родители защищали свой цветок, как только могли. Она просто не понимает всей опасности!

— Моя сестра погибла в тот день, когда родилась ваша дочь, — продолжила Елена. Ее несло как на исповеди, в глазах стояли слезы, но она улыбалась. — Это глупо, конечно, но я подумала, что, может быть, Настя теперь просто живет в другом теле, и мне стало легче.

— Да, — твердо кивнул Петр, понимая, что материализм тут попросту неуместен. Людям иногда надо цепляться за иллюзии, которые делают их счастливее. — Теперь ее зовут Наташа.

Елена улыбнулась и промокнула глаза салфеткой.

— Спасибо. И за заботу. Обращайтесь, когда действительно захотите купить комнату. Что-нибудь подберем!

— Обязательно, Елена. Девушка, девушка, дайте, пожалуйста, счет.

***

Еще одно утро в маленькой съемной квартирке. Кошка Машка урчит, лежа на груди, хомяк Артур сосредоточенно бегает в колесе. Сегодня опять в рейс, но сперва Петр позвонит дочери. Нет, он не расскажет ей о трилобитах. Ничего, обойдется тараканами!

— Привет, дочь моя, — со смешком сказал он в трубку в ответ на сонное «алло». — Хочешь легенду про питерские коммуналки?

— Ты нашел или придумал? — тут же перешла на деловой тон Наташка, и в трубке послышался грохот чего-то, уроненного на пол.

— Нашел. Ты знаешь о том, что в коммуналках живут разумные тараканы? Читала Кафку?

— Папа! Я ненавижу насекомых! Придумай что-нибудь другое!

— Как скажешь. Колония кошек, оставшихся после безумной бабки-кошатницы. Они одичали и теперь живут сами в этой квартире, ловят крыс, воруют украшения в обмен на еду и уход в ближайшем ломбарде. Может быть, они даже разумны, по крайней мере, им хватает ума не показываться на глаза кому не надо. Хочешь, назову адрес, где они живут?

— Ты все равно все придумал, — засмеялась Наташка. — Но спасибо! Я обязательно напишу об этой легенде!

— Не за что, дорогая. Жду тебя на каникулы!

— Я постараюсь! Пока, пап!

— Пока!

Петр тоже засмеялся и сел на кровати, безжалостно сгоняя с себя кошку. Даже если она и была представительницей разумных инопланетян или их агентов, то в его доме она была всего лишь кошкой и должна была подчиняться его правилам! Хомяк обессиленно выпал из колеса и растекся лохматой пятнистой лужицей по опилкам. Совсем вымотался, старичок.

Перед выходом Петр с усмешкой просмотрел список забитых в телефон номеров служб дезинсекции. Может, трилобиты и не насекомые, но какая-то отрава же должна их взять. Нечего оставлять колонию в городе, мало ли, чем они еще займутся. В самом низу списка был еще один номер, наполнивший душу нежностью. Он нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Елена? Не хотите ли сегодня прогуляться по набережной? Синоптики обещают сегодня просто чудесный питерский дождь!

Петр вслушивался в смех и думал, что для счастья нужно не так уж много.


End file.
